


Verdaderos monstruos

by orphan_account



Series: Verdaderos monstruos [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Family, Humor, M/M, Slash, Universo: Verdaderos monstruos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todas las familias tienen sus cosas. Pero ésta tenía al nieto favorito de Lucius Malfoy, a una Black completa, al niño mimado de Molly Weasley y a la reencarnación de los Merodeadores...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdaderos monstruos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Yo sólo pongo las ganas de contar un relato distinto esta vez...  
> Publicado originalmente: Comunidad Harrython Livejournal.

– Harry… Harry… –ligero empujón– Harrry –la voz de Draco se hacía más firme cada vez– ¡POTTER DESPIERTA!

– ¡Ay! Sólo un ratito más…

El rubio vio cómo su marido se arrebujaba entre las mantas y de paso intentaba enredarse en él. No que se quejara por ello. Al principio de su relación le asombraba lo físico que era “Potter” para demostrar sus sentimientos y esa manía suya de envolverse con el cuerpo de su amante para dormir. Aún tenía presentes los días en que compartían escasas horas robadas, hasta que las cosas se aclararon ¡Vaya Salazar a saber por cuántos milagros! Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que durmieron en esa cama. Harry parecía un niño en Navidades y… ¡MIERDA!

Unas risas y voces acercándose lo sacaron de su ensueño recordándole por qué urgía despertar a ese flojo que tenía abrazado…

– ¡Buen día papá!

– ¡Hola papá!

– ¿Me extrañaron papi?

– ¡Hola pá!

Scorpius, Al, Lily y James irrumpieron en sus habitaciones como si tal cosa hablando todos a la vez.

– ¡Paguen!

– ¡Hey! No es justo…

– …Nos hiciste venir media hora antes.

– Los enanos tienen razón Lil –James se puso junto a los Slytherin de la familia– Evidentemente papá seguiría dormido.

Harry escuchaba tan asombrado y divertido como la primera el intercambio entre sus hijos. Porque eran suyos. Los cuatro. Cada uno grabado profundamente en su corazón y aunque Ginny y Astoria los hubieran traído al mundo, para el mago recostado en el pecho de su esposo, esos revoltosos adolescentes eran suyos en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra.

– ¡Papi! –Medio lloriqueó Lily a Draco– Diles que paguen.

– ¡Buen día “aquelarre”! _Temprano_ ¿No les parece? –El saludo de Draco era tan característico…

No se asombró cuando sintió a los cuatro adolescentes saltar al lecho y hacerse lugar hasta estar todos casi cómodamente instalados.

– Ni tanto papá –respondió Scorpius.

– Sabíamos que la noche habrá estado un tanto… “ _agitada_ ” –acotó previsiblemente Al, mientras Draco sintió cómo se tensaba el brazo de Harry en su cintura ante las risas socarronas de los cuatro– así que decidimos darles dos horitas más de…

– Descanso –cortó James.

– Eso y que otra media hora de la abuela Molly mimando a Scorp nos mandaba a todos al ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo…

Harry sabía que Draco había elevado una ceja en mudo interrogante porque inmediatamente James aclaró los dichos de su hermana.

– Verás papá… y tú también pá, no creas que ignoramos que sólo finges dormir para no soltar a papá –nueva ronda de risas adolescentes– Okay, el caso es que desde que Scorp no tuvo mejor idea que decirle a la abuela Molly “ _Oh, señora Weasley, ni los elfos combinados de mis ‘otras’ dos abuelas cocinan la mitad de maravilloso que usted_ …”

Todos reían por imitación justa que hacía el único colorado de los chicos de su hermano menor.

– ¡Eso fue hace cuatro años! Y la abuela cocina de maravillas –interrumpió el aludido.

– ¡Exacto! Y _tú_ eres su nieto favorito desde que se lo dices a todo aquel que quiera oírte.

– _“¡Oh, Scorpius querido! Puedes llamarme Molly, no, mejor dime abuela como el resto de mis niños_ …” –La voz de Lily partió de risa al resto– Así que ya ves papi. Las cosas siguen como hace cuatro años, o incluso peor, entre Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y Molly Prewett Weasley.

– No te atrevas a criticar _Lily Luna Potter_ … Que tú eres peor con la abuela Narcissa de lo que yo seré jamás –respondió Scorp muy recostado en las piernas de Al.

– Eso es porque la abuela Narcissa tiene buen ojo para elegir a su nieta favorita.

– ¡Su única nieta! –Contraatacaron tres airadas voces juveniles.

– Es como dice el abuelo –nadie necesitó que Albus aclarara a cuál de sus abuelos se refería– Lily y la abuela Narcissa son _demasiado Black_ para el bien del Mundo Mágico…

Harry sabía que nunca jamás imaginó vivir para ver eso y con la sonrisa escondida en el cuello de su marido aportó a la charla:

– ¡Oh, Merlín! Albus, el nuevo “príncipe de Slytherin”… ¡Si hasta habla como Lucius…! ¿Qué monstruos estamos criando, Draco?

– Los nuestros Harry, sólo los nuestros.

  
[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=reto7bannerfic.png)   
  


**Author's Note:**

> _Lo sé es bastante alocado y por momentos del todo OoC, pero me encanta imaginar esos instantes familiares que muchos hemos vivido, como invadir las camas de nuestros padres para compartir las aventuras del día o la noche anterior…_   
> 


End file.
